


[HP][SBSS]傲慢、偏见与驯服之道

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M, 傲慢与偏见
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 梗概：简·奥斯汀《傲慢与偏见》设定，ABO世界观。在这个世界里，出于对现实和金钱的双重考虑，一个Omega总是要找一个Alpha，而一个Alpha也总是要找一个Omega。在这件事上，斯内普家的Omega西弗勒斯和布莱克家的Alpha西里斯也无法逃过命运的安排。其他：跟镜镜脑的，她非常想看傲慢与偏见au，而我尽量随心所欲去写。警告：涉及相关时代的性别不平等。本文的西里斯形象其实是西里斯·达西·罗彻斯特·布莱克，后文《简·爱》的风格会更重
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

*  
在这个世界上，有一个头衔、一些房产，和每年近千英镑的收入的Alpha们，总免不了要被推着找一个Omega。而霍格莫德镇这个乡村小镇突然就来了这么一位Alpha，更夸张的是，他每年有五千英镑的收入，还租下了霍格莫德不远处那栋空置略久的霍格沃茨大宅，据说要在这里度过一整个夏天和秋天，呼吸呼吸新鲜的乡村空气。而他的名字也很快传到了镇内为数不多的未婚Omega耳朵里。  
“詹姆·波特？”莉莉·伊万斯问，她是位Omega，“波特家族的人？”  
“还是位绅士呢！”佩妮·德思礼尖声说，她是位Beta，莉莉的亲姐姐，已经与伦敦的商人结婚了。虽然她丈夫弗农·德思礼是位Beta商人，没有头衔——正如佩妮所说，不是一位绅士——但她结婚后生活优渥，作为一位Beta，这已经是非常不错的选择了。法律规定，Alpha和Beta有权继承家业，Omega不允许继承；而伊万斯家总共每年有不到八百磅的收入和一个乡绅的头衔，对于佩妮来说，有钱无头衔的弗农确实是最好的选择。弗农·德思礼近期去了海外，于是佩妮就回父母家住段时间，毕竟这些产业未来都属于她。也因此，她对Omega妹妹的婚事格外上心——她妹妹有两千磅的嫁妆和伊万斯家的好声誉，肯定要嫁给一名身价不菲的Alpha绅士。  
“所以又要去装扮成传统温顺腼腆的Omega，参加那些无聊的舞会，和那群脑子里只有信息素的Alpha跳一整晚的舞？”西弗勒斯·斯内普讥讽道。他是这个镇上的另一名未婚Omega，与莉莉从小关系就很好，分化之后，他们更是形影不离。  
他们正在书商的摊位前查看新出的书籍，此话一出，佩妮立刻讥笑着说：“好啊，那你去当你父母的面说这句话吧！到你结婚的时候，你只有不到一千磅的嫁妆，再加上你家的名声——”佩妮打量着西弗勒斯，后者愤怒得涨红了脸，咬着牙不肯说话，“我建议你还是为你的未来早做打算。”  
“好了好了。”莉莉插进了他们中间，“我实在很喜欢这本书，今天天气又好，西弗勒斯，你愿意陪我去河边坐着看会书吗？佩妮你先回家歇一会？”  
显然，佩妮和西弗勒斯谁也不喜欢对方，如果不是因为莉莉，他们连见都不想见到对方。他们都同意了莉莉的建议，于是西弗勒斯和莉莉挽着手臂，走去河岸，远远看到两位穿着绅士驾着骏马，驶向霍格沃茨。  
“我不想承认佩妮是对的，但如果我不想去修道院，那么现在必须考虑婚姻问题了。”西弗勒斯对莉莉说。今天的确阳光很好，晒得他们脸上都有些汗意。  
在河岸的桦树阴影中坐下后，莉莉说，“你总可以向你的朋友马尔福家求助的。在这里遇到Alpha的几率太低了，我相信你会跳舞跳到脚抽筋的。”西弗勒斯故意把五官皱在一起，逗莉莉咯咯笑起来，“而且……”她继续说，脸忽然红了，比太阳晒得还要红，视线落在远处的霍格沃茨大宅，“不知道这个波特是什么样的人。”  
“他如果长了眼睛，见到你就会被你迷得神魂颠倒，我保证。”西弗勒斯信誓旦旦地说。

*  
隔壁镇的一位德高望重的绅士邓布利多爵士是波特家的朋友，在他的帮助下，大宅只用了一个多月就焕然一新，刚好赶在夏至日前完工。霍格莫德整天都在讨论和猜测詹姆·波特到底什么时候会入住，是否会与某一位未婚Omega坠入爱河，毕竟临近村镇的未婚Omega加起来也有十一位，但其中最美丽的还是莉莉·伊万斯。  
没有人觉得一位年入五千英镑的Alpha会选择西弗勒斯·斯内普。西弗勒斯的确有个好脑子，但Omega实在是没有太多机会展现他们的才智，大家都认为如果他是Beta，去当教师是个好选择。可他是Omega，而Omega和Alpha结婚，是会被Alpha挑剔家境的，偏偏西弗勒斯有一个很糟糕的家庭。他母亲原名为艾琳·普林斯，普林斯家也是乡绅，而艾琳也是一名Omega。可是出于年轻人的激情与不谨慎，她与家中的客人托比亚·斯内普私奔了。私奔是一等一的丑事，普林斯家会被认为家风不正，艾琳所有的兄弟姐妹都无法婚嫁。而等普林斯家费尽心思找到艾琳时，她已经怀孕了。普林斯家只好花钱为托比亚·斯内普捐了一个军官头衔，给了他一份收入，逼他和艾琳举行婚礼，而且在艾琳改姓后，与她断了来往。  
斯内普夫妇是在婚后才搬来的霍格莫德，按理说这事情没人知道；可老斯内普去了军营，学会了酗酒的坏习惯，一喝多就与艾琳吵架，于是整个镇都知道了他们的事情。西弗勒斯·斯内普正是在这样的环境下长大的。艾琳很快就对丈夫失去了信心，将生活的唯一希望转移到了西弗勒斯身上。而当西弗勒斯十二岁分化后，她痛哭了一整晚，随后决然地与普林斯家联系，祈求他们送西弗勒斯去贵族Omega学校。在学校里暂时摆脱了家庭的影响，西弗勒斯在学校内成绩优异，也与布莱克家族的纳西莎·布莱克成为了好朋友——后者当时已经与卢修斯·马尔福订婚了，因此西弗勒斯成为了马尔福家的朋友。但毕业后，未婚Omega的选择很少。社会认为成年了的Omega就应该结婚。摆在西弗勒斯面前的选择更少。凭他的成绩，他可以去贵族家里当家庭教师，可未婚Omega在别人家实在有太多不便。如果他想继续学习和研究，那么他需要进入修道院；他本人不在乎，但艾琳·斯内普禁止他这么做。艾琳把失去的青春与快乐都寄托在了西弗勒斯身上，她还等着参加西弗勒斯正式、风光的婚礼呢。  
西弗勒斯本人对婚姻无感。他实在看厌了他父母的婚姻。不过现实因素是他无法继承他父母的遗产，而按老斯内普的挥霍程度，艾琳就算再勤俭，也给西弗勒斯拿不出太多钱当嫁妆。所有Omega能够从事的职业都建议Omega已婚，况且，单身Omega的发情期也是个问题。  
综合考量，即使西弗勒斯再怎么不想去这位波特即将举行的聚会，他都得去。而马尔福家会在冬天邀请他去伦敦，带他去参加一些社交活动。在他的构想里，婚姻是一场明码标价的交易，爱情可有可无。但是，西弗勒斯衷心希望，他的好友莉莉·伊万斯，能够与一位爱她的、和她爱的绅士结婚。

*  
结果当夏至日的庆典结束一周后，詹姆·波特也没有入住。从邓布利多爵士那里传来的消息是他跟朋友们去办事、顺便旅游了。这种期望落空的焦虑加上无尽头的等待，完完全全点燃了众人。对于詹姆·波特的传言也越来越离谱，离谱到西弗勒斯但凡听到波特一词就会立刻厌恶皱眉。莉莉也觉得这些传闻荒腔走板，私下拿来跟西弗勒斯取笑，说波特非得有皇室那样成箱的珠宝、甩了一个连队的前女友、能够同时出现在至少三个舞会，才能满足镇民的这些想象。  
而詹姆·波特在七月中旬终于带着他的朋友们入住到霍格莫德，这个信息像一盆救火的水，泼灭了鼎沸的流言。所有人的话题立刻变为了波特先生什么时候会举行聚会，演变成聚会服饰、搭配、首饰、香水，演变成服饰的布料、裁剪、甚至淑女的裙摆要有多少褶皱、绅士的领子要如何笔挺等等这些细枝末节。而又过了一周半，邀请函才姗姗来迟，众人对邀请函上的“请身穿正装出席”表示了遗憾，随即就开始准备，斯内普家也不例外。  
艾琳·斯内普整个上午都在操心马的事情。这种场合，是必须乘坐马车抵达的，而不是乡野农夫随随便便的驴车或牛车；再说，还得有马夫。而斯内普家只有一匹病得要死的老马，和两个偷奸耍滑的仆人，与三到五个不固定帮佣。那马是指定不行了；仆人也帮不上忙。她忙得团团转，最后终于搞定了马车：书商与西弗勒斯相熟，而比起社交，他更喜欢与丈夫在家读书；于是他慷慨地将马车和仆人借给斯内普家，希望西弗勒斯能有个好归宿。  
然后她要操心的是老斯内普。托比亚·斯内普年龄越长，喝得越多。艾琳整日精打细算，为儿子和自己攒钱；可年底一翻账本，发现至少四分之一的钱都被老斯内普拿去买酒喝了。她气得断了托比亚的零用钱，可是托比亚一没有酒喝，就要发疯，在大街上和酒馆外满地打滚，大声咒骂艾琳和西弗勒斯，比他喝酒了还疯得厉害。艾琳没有办法，只能又恢复了给托比亚的钱，只是减少了很多。托比亚只买得起劣质酒，艾琳又在心底咒他，又不能真让他死太早：结了婚的Omega，在丈夫去世后，也是无法继承丈夫的收入的，她只能一日日这样精打细算着把钱从各种地方抠出来。凭着这副劲头，甚至让佩妮·德思礼都高估了斯内普家能为西弗勒斯拿出的嫁妆——其实艾琳·斯内普目前只能拿出来近六百磅。而她当初从普林斯家带出的贵重首饰，早就在私奔途中挥霍一空，什么也没剩下。  
艾琳时常想，如果她剩下什么，好歹能换点其他的珠宝，装点他脖子上戴的缎带。正式场合中，未婚Omega都会在脖子上戴一条缎带，并在后颈的腺体处打结扎紧，象征贞洁。如今的缎带可以是各种颜色和材质，但还是公认纯白色丝绸最为高贵。（“因为丝绸最贵。”西弗勒斯曾冷笑着吐槽。）至于点缀什么，这就取决于各家的钱包了——珍珠，钻石，彩宝，用金银线缝在缎带上，再饰以纹绣。艾琳至少保留下来了她的缎带，作为昔日美好生活的回忆；而当西弗勒斯觉醒后，她卖掉了自己的缎带，为西弗勒斯做了一条深绿色、银线纹绣、缝着三颗白水晶的缎带。但是衣服呢？老斯内普早就穿不进去他年轻时那套洋红色的紧身军服了，艾琳也许多年没有做过礼服了。西弗勒斯稍好些，学校是要求他们在社交课上穿礼服学习跳舞的；之前的衣服他还能穿，是一套黑色、简洁大方的礼服。  
等一切都收拾妥当，夜幕降临前，斯内普一家坐上了马车，与镇上的其他人家一同前往霍格沃茨。与其他人不同，他们近乎是要一无所有地去参加聚会；而且老斯内普还很可能在聚会上发疯，后者十多年没喝过什么好酒了。

*  
（本章有GGAD暗示，双A设定）

波特举行的聚会在霍格莫德镇镇民眼里，真就算得上是宴会了——毕竟他们之中最多只是乡绅和低阶军官，与伦敦和大贵族毫不相关。而波特这个姓氏确实是一个大贵族姓氏，艾琳知道这个，她来自普林斯家，算是中上层的贵族，比这群乡巴佬见过多得多的市面；在马车上，她特意叮嘱西弗勒斯务必好好表现。西弗勒斯在内心不置可否，表面上没有表露出来。而后她讲起了陪伴波特的三位朋友：一位似乎同是贵族的男性Alpha，一位衣着简单但为人正直和善的男性Beta，和看起来有点蠢的另一名男性Beta。这四个人的友谊似乎跨越了阶级，但就西弗勒斯看来，有钱人才能自由地挑选朋友。他想起在学校的经历，低头看了看自己仅仅点缀了简单花边的袖口，又想起在学校礼仪课中同学们的争奇斗艳——见惯了华服美饰的波特能看上村外的人吗？只有莉莉的美貌和聪敏能压倒一切不足，他没有那样的条件。  
到达霍格沃茨大宅后，众人先寒暄一番。附近镇未婚的Omega基本全来了：其中有三位已经订了婚，今晚只是为了快快乐乐地跳舞。而未婚的Omega中，莉莉见到西弗勒斯后开心地揽住了他的手臂，其余人即使相熟，也免不了互相打量，在心底里比较一番。  
他们缓缓步入主厅。新主人搬入后，霍格沃茨焕然一新——波特似乎喜好浅白色系，于是壁纸多为淡色，配着金色花纹，修缮好的水晶枝形吊灯将光线折射到四周与白色大理石地面，便使镇民们有了这是王宫的错觉。西弗勒斯自诩还算见过世面，也在内心不由得将这里与马尔福庄园作比较。在这样明亮的火光下，莉莉的红发如同火烧一般，更衬出她的美艳动人。西弗勒斯揽着她的手臂，甘愿做她的陪衬。他心想，这个波特最好有点脑子，能看出莉莉的独特之处。  
而波特显然好好使用了他每年五千磅的收入，不止请了一支当地颇为好评的乐队，在餐点上也毫不吝啬，主餐提供牛排与羊排，客人可以随时要求厨房现做；而精美的甜点、三明治、水果、冷盘、热茶与昂贵的葡萄酒更是无限量供应。老斯内普在晚餐结束时就喝完了一整瓶葡萄酒，任凭艾琳在桌子下掐他拧他，他都不为所动。西弗勒斯晚上一向吃的很少，但聚会要持续整晚，他只挑了些肉类冷盘和水果吃，打算饿的时候再随便垫点三明治。他早早躲开了他的父母，坐在休息区的椅子上，等波特来邀请他跳舞——身为主人，波特必须跟全场所有的未婚Omega跳舞。社交礼仪规定，Alpha只能跟Omega跳舞，而Omega必须要等待Alpha邀请，才可以与之跳舞；Beta之间可以相互邀请。  
西弗勒斯不愿意跳舞，但他跳得不烂。曾经在学校里，他的舞伴是纳西莎，而纳西莎不允许西弗勒斯跳不好舞。波特头一个邀请的就是莉莉，一支舞结束后邀请了西弗勒斯，他俩跳得中规中矩。等波特与所有人跳完后，他就只与莉莉跳舞了，没有邀请别人。  
西弗勒斯坐在休息区，看波特与莉莉痛痛快快地跳着舞。凭心而论，西弗勒斯不喜欢波特，波特是个太快活的人了，总是在开心地笑，也不知道他的人生为什么能这么快活——除了知识和必学的社交礼仪，贵族学校还教会了西弗勒斯一点，那就是有钱与否跟快乐无关，即使钱能解决很多问题。波特太快活了，他又是个Alpha，这种快活在西弗勒斯这里就格外扎眼。他想，波特要么是太愚蠢，愚蠢到看不清生活的真相；要么是太随意，无视了生活的残酷。可波特还算有点脑子，至少他似乎第一眼就爱上了莉莉，而波特脸还算周正，配得上莉莉的美貌。  
西弗勒斯坐在那里，大概看了一个小时波特和莉莉跳舞，无声间却有个人坐在了他身边，“不去跳舞吗？我的孩子？”  
是阿不思·邓布利多。作为周围村镇爵位最高的人，他必定会受到邀请；再说了，是他为波特装修的大宅，他也是波特家的老朋友，波特不可能不邀请他。邓布利多恐怕是全英国为数不多的年老而未婚的Alpha。据说他年轻时的第一段恋情惊天动地，但铸成了某种家庭悲剧，那之后邓布利多对上帝发誓今生不婚，专心学术，最后因为学术成就而得到了爵位，从学数院退休后，他就办了一家学校，并且专心于帮助乡亲。而他悲剧的恋情已经是近六十年前的事情了，早已没有人知道真相。大家出于对邓布利多的尊敬，也从来不会问他这件事。  
与其他人相比，他与西弗勒斯的关系要更亲密。邓布利多是西弗勒斯最早的老师，也是他为西弗勒斯写了一封起决定性的推荐信；艾琳拿着这封信，才敲开了普林斯家的大门，拿到了他们对西弗勒斯的资助。西弗勒斯至今与邓布利多保持通信，也时常去拜访他。  
“我实在不喜欢跳舞。”西弗勒斯说，“人太多了。”  
他其实有些累了，他不喜欢熬夜。平时这个时候，他已经快要睡了。刚刚的一杯香槟让他头脑发胀，视线已经因为困倦而模糊了。今天是他妈妈为他扎的缎带，有些紧，现在他觉得有些难受。这个屋子又太吵了，混合着众人的喧哗和音乐声。  
“唔，”邓布利多沉思一下，“我知道这里二楼有个阳台，不如去吹吹风，也许会好一些。”  
西弗勒斯答应了。然后他才知道二楼的阳台是为抽烟的绅士开放的，不过现在聚会接近欢愉的顶峰，除了西弗勒斯和几十年都没跳过舞的邓布利多，没有人溜出来抽烟；除了正在大宅门外等待的马夫们，他们不得不靠抽烟、酒精和下流笑话提神。  
但夜晚的风总算让西弗勒斯清醒了些。他手撑在典雅的扶栏上看外面的星空，却听到二楼走廊里有人说：“你为什么不去跳舞呢，西里斯？这里的Omega都又有魅力又友善。”  
是波特。而那个西里斯回答了他；“我才不想跟他们跳舞——别误会，詹姆，你知道我喜欢疯子和疯狂。但这里除了伊万斯小姐和她的父母，基本都愚蠢又粗鲁。你看到那位斯内普下尉了吗？为了一瓶酒差点和侍者大打出手。我为什么要和这群人跳舞？我看他们只觉得乏味。你今晚好好享受吧，我得去抽根卷烟。”  
西里斯·布莱克就是波特的好友，另一名贵族，据说年收入有一万磅——是波特先生收入的两倍！当众人知道他的收入时，已经完全癫狂了；只是这人很快就从舞会中消失了。西弗勒斯对此人知道的更多，他是纳西莎·布莱克的堂弟，布莱克家族的家主；而布莱克是英国的大贵族，远比波特家有更多荣耀。只是纳西莎一直对她堂弟有颇多微词。现在看来，纳西莎是对的。西里斯·布莱克的一番话让西弗勒斯如坠冰窖，为他的父亲而羞耻；怒火同时在他心里燃烧起来。  
阳台的门关着，波特和布莱克不知道里面有人。波特与布莱克道了别，又去与他今夜心心念念的伊万斯小姐跳舞去了。西弗勒斯的手紧紧抓着扶栏，满心都是愤怒，此时邓布利多轻轻拍了拍西弗勒斯的上臂。他一转身，正巧看到西里斯·布莱克推门进来。后者对邓布利多和西弗勒斯挑起了眉。  
“劳驾借让。”西弗勒斯对布莱克冷冷地说，冲出了阳台。

*

最可悲的是，西里斯·布莱克，这个傲慢无礼的贵族，说的一点也没错。  
西弗勒斯赶到大厅，果然，老斯内普已经醉到横倚着两把椅子，酒杯打翻，染污了桌布。面前站立的侍者气得不行，碍于身份也不好发作，忍气吞声地将一瓶酒递给老斯内普。他妈妈坐在一旁，闭着眼睛，似乎用这种方式逃避此情此景带来的羞耻——即使这种羞耻从她与人私奔到现在，已经在她生活中持续二十余年了。  
聚会的主人倒没注意到这个角落发生的事情，波特正与莉莉在休息区热切地聊着，莉莉眉眼带笑，眼中含光，自然也没时间注意到发生的事情。波特的两个朋友正在跳舞。其他人多数醉得神志不清，桌面杯盏狼藉，以西弗勒斯的评价标准来看，也算是丑态百出——当然是与那些上流社会贵族相比。  
西弗勒斯走向他的父母，又一次想起了西里斯·布莱克的评价。

在回家的马车上，他父亲醉得神志不清，他对他母亲说；“妈妈，我还是去修道院吧。”  
他妈妈回家后哭了两天，西弗勒斯不为所动，甚至已经开始收拾行李了；最后还是她写信给邓布利多，邓布利多于是请西弗勒斯去他那边住两天，散散心。  
西弗勒斯也确实想离开家住几天，他还写信给了马尔福夫妇，但后者所住的庄园离霍格莫德镇十分遥远，而且，他们邀请了西弗勒斯冬天去伦敦。接到邓布利多的邀请后，西弗勒斯就去了邓布利多宅——邓布利多把自己的宅子改成了学校，顺便为学校的学生们上课。  
西弗勒斯的确有以后当家庭教师的打算。与他母亲对他不切实际的幻梦相比，西弗勒斯十分清醒，考虑到他的家庭，他能找到一个年收入800磅的Alpha就实属幸运。大概率是他找不到，甚至可能要去当家庭教师补贴家用；但这也不算丢人。许多有学识的已婚Omega会去担任家庭教师。至于另一个选择，西弗勒斯其实还没有下定决心去修道院，如果他这样选择了，他母亲要怎么办呢？  
他将忧虑讲给了邓布利多，邓布利多安慰他，“你总可以来我这里当老师的。”他说，“你是一位十分尽职尽责的老师，虽然性格可能还需要磨炼几年。年轻人总是有无限的可能和机会——你与我当年不同，不要这么早就做出类似我的决定，你的未来是充满可能性的。”  
西弗勒斯看不到什么可能性。要么是跟一个能忍受他的家庭和他的性格的Alaph结婚——顺便一提，西弗勒斯不相信这样的人会真实存在——要么去修道院。曾经他可能也抱有了那么一点天真的幻想，可在分化后，艾琳无数次告诉他私奔是多么可耻的事，让他不要被激情挟住头脑，在婚前做出任何让自己追悔莫及的事情。西弗勒斯从此知道了他的家庭是耻辱的，连带着他自己都会被偏见影响。在学校他小心隐瞒住了这件事。可真到了他自己踏上社交场，需要找那么一个Alpha的时候，他就无法遮掩住自己的家庭了。西里斯·布莱克认为他的家庭是种耻辱，而镇上所有其他人其实也都这么认为。有谁不会去将自己婚恋对象的家庭了解清楚呢？

西弗勒斯在邓布利多处呆了三周，期间接到了莉莉·伊万斯的来信。莉莉说詹姆·波特邀请她去霍格沃茨宅小住一阵，但只有她一个人是Omega，所以波特建议她邀请她的好友共同前来。此时已经八月上旬，天气最为炎热，西弗勒斯也不想回到家里，在燥热的天气听父母无止境的互相谩骂；再说，莉莉作为未婚的Omega，独自住在一名未婚Alpha家里，于情于理都不合适。波特对于莉莉的确十分用心，替她先想到了这点，西弗勒斯为莉莉高兴。  
只是一想到那个西里斯·布莱克也在霍格沃茨宅，西弗勒斯就感到不爽——好在那次聚会后，他也不必担心会得罪布莱克了。如果布莱克敢来惹他，他就骂回去。

*  
艾琳·斯内普对西弗勒斯的这个决定大加赞赏。西弗勒斯回家收拾东西，一进家门就看到父母在情绪激昂地对骂，把桌椅都推翻了——碗碟倒是好好收在橱柜里，他们家实在负担不起随意打碎碗碟。西弗勒斯疲惫地讲述了波特和莉莉的邀请，艾琳也觉得他应该多去和“上流社会”相处，只有一点，艾琳对他千叮咛万嘱咐——  
“千万不要听信了那些Alpha的花言巧语！没结婚之前绝对不要允许对方碰你。”  
老斯内普大声冷笑，“你们这种Omega管不住自己，还要倒赖Alpha？”  
艾琳立刻哭天抢地，同时咒骂起老斯内普；老斯内普也不甘示弱。这时伊万斯家的马车到了斯内普家门口，西弗勒斯将行李交给马夫，上了车后还能隐约听到父母的吵架。莉莉在车里，关切地握住了他的手。  
“在霍格沃茨宅你会玩得很开心的。”她安慰道，“波特的朋友们都是好人。”  
未必见得。西弗勒斯在心里说，但没有说出口。

*

莉莉和西弗勒斯于下午到达了霍格沃茨宅。詹姆·波特，与他那位衣着普通的朋友莱姆斯·卢平欢迎了他们，而波特的另两个朋友，西里斯·布莱克，领着彼得·佩迪鲁打猎去了。波特先邀请他们用了下午茶，稍微垫垫肚子，然后带他们在霍格沃茨宅内仔细走了一圈。许多人在霍格沃茨宅闲置时来参观过这栋宅邸，包括西弗勒斯和莉莉；可当这里有人居住和用心经营后，一切看起来又不同了。按照标准，其实这里有些房间略显空荡，毕竟居住时间不长；倒是书房和游戏室内容格外丰富。  
“我们都很喜欢看书和玩游戏。”对着莉莉惊喜的视线，波特挠了挠他那一头极难服帖的黑发，看起来有些羞涩。  
“你们可以凭心意使用这里所有的房间。”卢平说，“如果有房间上锁，请来找我拿钥匙。”  
原来卢平实际上担任了波特的管家。在波特家的老管家去世后，波特虽然新聘请了一位管家打理老宅，可他热爱四处游玩，而许多琐碎事情从来都是卢平上心；久而久之，他也就成了波特实际意义上的管家。不过这两人的友情远大于雇佣关系，毕竟卢平也继承了一个乡绅头衔。另一个彼得·佩迪鲁头衔竟然是男爵，这可谁都没看出来。

等到傍晚，从敞着的、既宽又高的窗户向外看去，乌云遮住了落日，风穿堂而过。卢平指挥仆人们将所有窗户关紧，并有条不紊地将灯点亮。  
“我们可以去客厅等西里斯一会。”波特提议，“马上就下雨了，他和彼得肯定要赶回来；那么我们就能一同吃晚饭了。”  
话音刚落，西弗勒斯就注意到窗户上已经沾上细碎的水滴；雨已经开始下了，布莱克注定是要淋雨了。西弗勒斯忍不住想，这可能是对布莱克傲慢自大的惩罚。不过他还是听从了波特的建议。卢平拿出了桥牌，建议等待期间可以打一局桥牌，同时备一些酒和点心在一旁，饿了可以填填肚子；同时还命人烧了壁炉，好让淋雨回来的布莱克和佩迪鲁烤一烤火。  
乌云越发密集，雨也越下越大。即使西弗勒斯是桥牌好手，在这样大的雨之中，也有些许无法解释的不安心感。他环顾牌桌：卢平只在老老实实地打牌；詹姆和莉莉虽然坐在两把椅子上，但总像是要黏在一块了，近得都能看到对方手里的牌，还不停调情，不过他俩本来也不是为了打牌。  
这句卢平赢了。西弗勒斯放下了牌，他无法专心。卢平将牌收好，“再来一轮？”  
外面突然传来一阵狗吠，有个人在雨中大声斥责道，“都安静点，尤其是你，大脚板。”  
“西里斯回来了。”波特扔下了牌，从椅子上跳了起来，“快让厨房准备收拾他打回来的猎物。”  
门廊里西里斯大声命令仆人将他的猎犬带去安置，又让人把猎物带到厨房。然后脚步经过客厅，布莱克喊道，“请稍等我一会！”似乎上楼了。  
“他们还得换些衣服，喝杯热茶。”卢平慢悠悠地说，这一切他早就准备好了，“我们今天的晚餐可能无法很正式了。西里斯和彼得最好在壁炉旁边吃东西。”他的视线转向莉莉和西弗勒斯，“你们愿意吗？”  
“当然了。”莉莉说，西弗勒斯跟着点了点头。

仆人在布莱克和佩迪鲁更衣的时候将晚餐布置好了。这的确是非常不正式的一餐，他们要坐在扶手椅里，将托盘放在膝盖上吃。扶手椅围着壁炉形成一个半圆形，西里斯和彼得的空椅子挨着壁炉；莉莉和波特挨着坐，卢平坐在波特旁边，西弗勒斯坐在莉莉旁边。每两张椅子间摆放一个小茶几，用来放酒杯。食物由仆人用推车从厨房送过来，西弗勒斯已经看到了，头汤是某种奶油浓汤——虽然这顿晚餐不正式，但食物看起来倒是相当正式。  
“晚餐已经准备好了？”门被推开，布莱克大步流星走进来，一只手还用毛巾擦着湿头发，毫不在乎形象和礼节；佩迪鲁腿比布莱克短上不少，只能小跑着跟上他。西弗勒斯握紧了自己的衣袖，祈祷布莱克不要在他身旁坐下。  
而布莱克根本就不在意西弗勒斯的祈祷，他只是一路冲向了离他最近的椅子，无所谓旁边坐的是谁。等佩迪鲁坐下后，他立刻命令道：“上晚饭吧，我饿坏了。”  
随后他才看到了莉莉和西弗勒斯，将擦头发的毛巾交给了仆人，“请原谅，”他显然并没有真心道歉，“我这人不拘小节。”  
布莱克似乎根本没认出来西弗勒斯是谁，西弗勒斯本应该庆幸，不知怎的，却更加愤怒——好在这时候第一道汤已经端了上来，他将注意力全部转到食物上，尽量不去想他身边坐着的布莱克是多么可恨。

*  
而与其他人相比，布莱克堪称毫不在乎礼仪，连彼得·佩迪鲁的吃相都要比他端庄。喝完汤后，布莱克甚至用银汤勺刮白色骨瓷碗底部残留的汤汁，动作凶猛，又神奇地没弄出一点声音。卢平注意到了西弗勒斯对布莱克行为的注视，拍了拍波特，波特轻咳了一声，“西里斯，注意形象。”  
布莱克这才惊醒。他放下勺子，彬彬有礼地对西弗勒斯和莉莉微笑，“抱歉，我实在饿坏了。”  
而当布莱克选择戴上他的社交面具，用文明人的形象将他野兽般的本质掩藏好后，他居然成为了一名无可指摘的绅士。他彬彬有礼地询问莉莉和西弗勒斯来霍格沃茨的路上是否顺利，很自然地开了几个关于乡村土路的玩笑，分寸拿捏十分得当。他又问两位客人是否喜欢霍格沃茨的装潢，希望能得到一些建议，毕竟这房子不少房间还算是空荡；此时西弗勒斯才明白，原来租下霍格沃茨宅并不是波特一个人出资——而是波特和布莱克两个人。  
布莱克的面具很讨莉莉喜欢，莉莉自然地问起了布莱克今天的打猎收获。布莱克说，他原本想猎一头鹿的——可是佩迪鲁手脚太笨，惊走了那只鹿，边说边似笑非笑看了佩迪鲁一眼。佩迪鲁颇愧疚地道歉，只是西弗勒斯总觉得这道歉并不真诚，可能因为佩迪鲁有一双鼠类的眼睛，总是在滴溜溜转着。其他的就是些常见的野鸡和野兔。  
“那么，”布莱克的视线转向西弗勒斯，灰色双眼里似乎并没带什么情绪，“斯内普先生对我今天的猎物感兴趣吗？我们过会可以去厨房看看猎物处理得怎么样了。”  
波特爆发出一阵大笑，“西里斯，不敢相信，你居然请一位Omega去看血腥屠宰现场！”  
“拜托，詹姆，你知道我从来不在意性别的分别，我只是觉得斯内普先生对此会感兴趣。”布莱克说，让西弗勒斯弄不懂他是真心还是在嘲讽。“生命本来就是，委婉地说，血腥的。”  
“西里斯。”卢平提醒道。  
布莱克点了点头。莉莉和西弗勒斯交换了一个眼神：他们在打什么哑谜？随即布莱克就不说话了。为了掩饰这沉默、尴尬的一刻，他们都纷纷拿起了酒杯。西弗勒斯正在思考，并没有去看茶几上酒杯的位置，只是凭感觉伸手去拿，却碰到了另一个人的温热皮肤。他猛地缩回手，转头看到布莱克拿起了他自己的酒杯——因为他们的酒杯放在同一张窄小茶几上，西弗勒斯不小心碰到了布莱克的手。这非常失礼。  
“怎么了？”莉莉察觉到西弗勒斯的不对，立刻靠过来低声问。  
“没事的。”西弗勒斯低声回答，感觉自己的脸立刻就红透了，手指握紧了自己的酒杯。而布莱克却仿佛无事发生般喝起了酒。也是，以布莱克的收入，对他投怀送抱的Omega大概数不胜数——刚刚这种意外情况，他大概都见怪不怪了。  
好在波特这里都是好酒。藉由酒精，西弗勒斯暂时平息了自己的羞耻，然后他想起布莱克称呼他为斯内普先生。这么说，布莱克已经将他和自己的家庭联系在一起了——不，不，布莱克这种眼高于顶的贵族，根本不记得自己又随口贬低过谁。可无论是布莱克对他有偏见，还是布莱克因为傲慢而无视了他，这两种情况对西弗勒斯来说都不好受。他放下了刀叉。  
“是菜不合口味吗？”作为主人之一，布莱克有礼貌地问。  
西弗勒斯僵硬地摇了摇头，“非常美味。我只是吃饱了。”  
布莱克将自己仍然潮湿的黑发捋到脑后，侧脸被壁炉的阴影照亮。如那天聚会上众人所讨论的那样，布莱克的确非常英俊，五官精致，甚至胜过波特。但他不笑的时候，要比波特阴郁和捉摸不定，尤其是他的眼窝很深，更突出了颧骨和眉弓，和灰色眼睛里的那一丝疯狂。  
而这双疯狂的灰眼睛注视着西弗勒斯。“希望你还喜欢这里。”布莱克轻声说。


	2. Chapter 2

*

如果这份好意来自于别人，那么西弗勒斯还可能接受；但这份好意来自于西里斯·布莱克，西弗勒斯总是会忍不住想，他是否是基于某种偏见？或者因为出身见惯了别人对他和声细语，也默认了西弗勒斯要给他相同的回复？西弗勒斯打定主意不去理会。可布莱克好像全然不在意，转头跟卢平开起了玩笑。西弗勒斯只能闷闷地喝酒。

夏天往往是阵雨，来得急，去的也急，外面雨已经停了。晚餐也已经结束，布莱克和佩迪鲁的头发早已烤干。在夏日雨后的夜晚中，紧闭门窗，烧着壁炉，实在显得不近人情；好在卢平让人熄灭了壁炉，打开了窗户，凉爽的风将客厅内的倦怠和沉默一扫而空。仆人将碗碟收拾好后，他们便去了二楼的小客厅，那间客厅连着露台，再没有比那里更适合打发晚间时光的地方了。倒是布莱克没跟他们一起去，他去了厨房，看厨师们收拾他今天打的猎物去了。不见到布莱克让西弗勒斯松了口气；他觉得布莱克实在很会扫兴。

只是波特他们饭后的娱乐是没完没了地打桥牌。头一个小时西弗勒斯感觉还好；第二个小时他就觉得乏味了。于是在一旁陪着波特的莉莉替了他。从今天半天来看，波特和莉莉的确很搭，但两人并没有胡来，即使亲密，也保持着适当的距离——不过之前也没有Alpha能让莉莉如此动心。西弗勒斯还会为莉莉观察波特一阵子。不过比起捉摸不定的布莱克，波特的情绪都写在脸上，十分好懂。西弗勒斯相信他对莉莉是真心，只不过时间尚短，不能妄下结论。

他离开了牌桌，去敞开的露台观赏风景。雨后的一切都是清新的，风稍微带着点力度，将他被牌桌弄得迷蒙的头脑吹得清醒了，心情也为之一振。今夜没有月亮，星光格外清澈，露台正对着霍格沃茨宅不远处的延绵的森林，偶尔有人持着火把在那一侧的围墙巡逻。据卢平所说，森林里还有一栋猎屋，打猎时可以在那里过夜。这一大片林地也属于霍格沃茨。森林旁是一处恬静的湖，湖直延伸到远方的山丘去。西弗勒斯小时候与镇里的其他人来这座湖游过泳，但在转化成Omega后，这类娱乐就完全远离了他。

不过夜色很好，西弗勒斯打算去图书室拿一本诗集回来读。卢平说图书室还没有上锁，又为他拿了支蜡烛，问需要仆人陪他去吗。西弗勒斯谢绝了这个建议。外面的长走廊没有点灯，他持着蜡烛，随着下午的记忆找到了图书室，并且注意到隔壁的隔壁亮着光——那里是游戏室。

图书室内所有的书柜都没有上锁，西弗勒斯凭兴趣挑了一本诗集，夹在腋下，出来时面对着游戏室的方向，犹豫了。他可以直接返回，在安逸的客厅里读诗，看他们玩桥牌，打发睡前时间。不过他也可以去看看是谁在游戏室里。会是逾矩的仆人吗？但仆人不会这么不小心，没有将门关紧。那么只能是西里斯·布莱克了。

出于——可能是好奇，或者是厌恶带来的反向吸引力，或者是西弗勒斯天性里被压制的反叛欲，或者是所有以上的混杂——说不清道不明的原因，西弗勒斯轻轻走到了游戏室门口。游戏室灯火通明，里面果然是西里斯·布莱克，仍然穿着刚刚晚餐时的那套服装；头发倒是重新打理过了，服帖地梳在脑后。他独自一人，背对着门，自在地玩着桌球，半趴在台面上，将球打进球洞。这是很漂亮的一杆。布莱克站直，抽了口烟，西弗勒斯这才看到布莱克指缝还夹着正燃烧的卷烟。

烟灰缸似乎放在墙角的茶几上，限于视角，西弗勒斯没能看到；但布莱克要转回身才能弹烟灰，也因此看到了站在门外的西弗勒斯。

“夜间读书，真是个好习惯。”西里斯按灭了卷烟，将门打开，“这里有些烟味，希望你不会在意。”

“这里的灯足够亮，而且图书室够满；我想不出为什么不看书。”西弗勒斯僵硬地说。

西里斯示意他进来；西弗勒斯想，这总比傻傻地站在门外强。他把手中的蜡烛放在了门旁的茶几上。游戏室也是个很大的房间，当然，最中央摆的就是桌球桌。窗户都开着，房间内没有什么烟味。Omega的嗅觉很特殊，会让他们本能地排斥烟味，但西弗勒斯觉得这里还好。而且残余的烟味很快也消失了。夜风徐徐，西弗勒斯将自己安放在一把过于软的椅子里，在枝形烛台旁翻开了书。他似乎应该回去，但就这样离开又不合礼仪。这弄得西弗勒斯心思不在看书上，想着如何跟布莱克开口。如果布莱克对他无礼，他很容易对布莱克无礼；问题就在于，布莱克现在彬彬有礼。

似乎是注意到了西弗勒斯心思不在读书上，布莱克将桌球杆立在桌边，“你想玩一局吗？”

西弗勒斯合上了书。“众所周知，Omega被认为不应该玩桌球。”

布莱克嗤笑，而他野兽般的本质从他的眼睛中体现了出来，“这就无聊了。”他说，“我明白了，对你来说，循规蹈矩至少是安全的。”

“安全？那我应该完全缩在房间里，拒绝与任何一个未婚的Alpha独处。对于一个未婚的Omega来说，没有什么是绝对安全的。”

布莱克像嗅到了血腥味的猎狗，循着味道就追向了猎物。他侧着头看西弗勒斯，“你觉得这个世界这么危险吗？”

西弗勒斯拿着书站了起来。“是的。”他说，“走错一步，我就会被舆论撕咬至死。”

布莱克冷笑，“因为你任由恐惧主宰了你自己。”

“如果我有每年上万磅的收入，是一名Alpha，有一堆头衔和土地，走到哪里都有人鞠躬并愿意舔我的靴子，我当然没什么好恐惧的。”西弗勒斯说，手紧紧抓着诗集。“是你错估了我的处境。我诚挚建议你去了解一下普通人的普通生活。”

布莱克又站在了门边，做出“请离开”的手势。“恰恰相反，我很了解你的处境，不过我的确错估了你，斯内普先生。”他最后以“斯内普”称呼西弗勒斯时吐字很轻，“既然如此，我们没必要在这里继续互相折磨对方了。”

*  
寄信之前，西弗勒斯先向卢平问了问邮差到来的时间。据卢平说，邮差会每天上午来一次霍格沃茨，将来自英国各地——尤其是伦敦——的信件，递到霍格沃茨这里；而其中六成信件属于波特，两成属于卢平。而西里斯·布莱克，作为布莱克家的家主，竟然没有太多信件和公务需要处理。卢平看出了西弗勒斯未曾表露的惊讶，将布莱克家的现状大概讲了讲，西弗勒斯这才知道，原来布莱克家的实际掌权人是西里斯·布莱克年轻两岁的弟弟，雷古拉斯·布莱克。这两兄弟关系好得惊人，哥哥竟然就这样放心将全部财产和权力交给弟弟打理，而弟弟也丝毫不贪恋虚名。西弗勒斯并不清楚雷古拉斯·布莱克的事情，可能是因为在学校时，雷古拉斯仍算年幼，纳西莎只宠爱地提及过年幼的雷古拉斯，而此时雷古拉斯的性格和行事作风尚不明确。西弗勒斯于是回去又改了改信件，试探着问了一句布莱克兄弟的关系。他在给纳西莎的信件外，又套了一个信封，地址写的是自家的地址，里面附了便签，让他妈妈为他寄这封信。  
处理完之后，也已经到了傍晚；侍者敲了敲西弗勒斯的门，通知了他晚餐的时间，好让西弗勒斯更衣。而这次的晚餐就要比昨天正式多了，餐厅内灯火通明，银质餐具亮得反光，水晶花瓶内插着一束新摘的红色月季，在西弗勒斯的骨瓷餐盘上投下阴影，而莉莉和波特在这爱神之花的掩盖下矜持地调情。餐桌上只有五人，彼得·佩迪鲁在下午赶了回来，顺便传话说西里斯·布莱克要在森林里的猎屋过夜，让众人不必等他。  
这次是彼得·佩迪鲁坐在西弗勒斯旁边。因为礼节，西弗勒斯只能问他，“布莱克先生是不喜欢生人或者参加聚会吗？”  
“何止是不喜欢！”佩迪鲁吃吃笑了起来，“他的经历让他没办法喜欢陌生人和聚会。”  
坐在佩迪鲁对面的的卢平警示地看了一眼佩迪鲁，后者噤了声。而后卢平对西弗勒斯温和地说：“请原谅西里斯，他只是不喜欢社交罢了。”  
关于布莱克，这里明显有一个谜团，而卢平和波特都不会告诉西弗勒斯真相；佩迪鲁倒是会透露些信息给西弗勒斯，但明显他想跟西弗勒斯调情，或者任何一个他能抓住的Omega调情，这件事西弗勒斯光是想想就觉得反胃。与佩迪鲁相比，布莱克都勉强能被西弗勒斯忍受。不过，如果要强迫西弗勒斯与这两人中的其中一人相处，西弗勒斯会直接走出霍格沃茨：就算作为一个Omega，独自在夜里走上两个小时，可能会被野生动物袭击，这才能回到家，家里父母可能还在吵架——他也会做的。

第二天一早，西弗勒斯就坐在餐厅旁向东的晨起室内读书，同时留意邮差的马车声。其他人都在房间内吃的早餐，而波特和卢平要过一小时才会开始处理事务，现在宅子内倒是十分清静，只有窗外的鸟鸣声。西弗勒斯又翻了一页书，心情沉浸在小说内所描绘的英国独有的凄风苦雨中时，一阵马蹄声和马车的响动将他拉了出来。他看了眼窗外，西里斯·布莱克竟缓步骑着马，跟邮差的马车一同回到了霍格沃茨，身后跟着五只猎犬。  
西弗勒斯早已做好了万全措施，外层的信封上收信人写着他妈妈的名字，除了莉莉，这里没有人知道这封信实际上是寄给纳西莎·马尔福的。西弗勒斯知道莉莉奇怪他为什么会这样小心谨慎，但他也感谢莉莉没有问出来。如果斯内普家不这么令人绝望，或者能倚靠自身，西弗勒斯都不必如此谨小慎微。  
只是他要出去将信件交给信使，就不得不碰见西里斯·布莱克。现在布莱克已经和邮差聊了起来，猎犬和信件被仆人领走了。西弗勒斯走出大门；东方的阳光晃着了他的眼睛，但他没有错过布莱克动作的改变。布莱克原本潇洒地倚着马，看见他之后，不舒服地调整成优美的站姿，同时握紧了马的缰绳；不过布莱克的黑色紧身猎装上仍然沾着泥土，尤其是靴子，西弗勒斯认为布莱克没有意识到这些泥巴，这让布莱克没有他自己想象得那么文明。  
他们离得近了，布莱克突然在聊天中住了嘴；他们两个谁都不愿意先开口说话。只能是邮差开口问西弗勒斯，“有信要寄吗，先生？”  
“是的，寄到霍格莫德镇。”西弗勒斯开口，将那封有着双层信封的信递给邮差。后者看了眼这个鼓鼓的信封，“霍格莫德镇，镇子离这里很近，可以不花这份邮费，请人带到镇上就行。布莱克先生刚说他下午要骑马到镇上。”  
“跟波特先生一起。”布莱克不得不补充。  
西弗勒斯的视线转向布莱克，其实在看布莱克衣襟上的一串泥水痕迹。他无法拒绝，拒绝就摆明了他不识好歹，不接受他人的善意，镇上风评立刻会杀死他；而同理，布莱克也无法不帮助他，即使他们之间的确闹得很不愉快。社交礼仪逼迫他们，必须由布莱克将西弗勒斯的这封追寻他秘密的信交出去。  
想到这里，西弗勒斯坦然了，这看起来的确是“命运”安排的拙劣剧情。而他不确定之后会发生什么。如果布莱克打开了这封信，那么证明了布莱克是个卑劣小人，而也一定会报复西弗勒斯。如果布莱克没有打开这封信，那纳西莎一定会告诉西弗勒斯关键信息。——西弗勒斯决定赌一把，让布莱克转交这封信。  
他抬起眼睛，对布莱克冷淡地微笑，“那么就麻烦布莱克先生了。”

*

下午布莱克和波特从镇上回来后，布莱克倒是屈尊亲自通知了西弗勒斯，信送到了。  
那时西弗勒斯呆在朝南的图书室，正在和莉莉一起读莎士比亚的诗。他们当年在文法课上一同学过十四行诗的形式，就是在邓布利多开办的学校里。而他和莉莉是高级文法班中年纪最小的学生，周围是一群十五岁以上的Beta，虽然形式掌握得很好，可诗歌的内容需要阅历支撑，他们总也写不出来能让自己喜欢的诗歌。时至今日，莉莉没有放弃写诗，多数主题都是描写风景。而西弗勒斯倒是完全忘记了当年“成为诗人”的天真烂漫的想法。医学和法学他都感兴趣，可惜Omega不被允许从事相关的职业，仅仅除了已婚Omega可以考取的药剂师。  
不过，在一个没有任何噪音打扰的下午，西弗勒斯是很乐意与好友研究诗歌的。他们选了莎士比亚的十四行诗——莉莉打算最近尝试写些爱情诗。  
“说实话，我没有感受过诗歌中所描写的悸动。”西弗勒斯翻过一页，“对我来说，最接近的时刻，无非是半夜被父母争吵惊醒，害怕我父亲冲上来揍我，而我妈妈阻挠他，他们又在我房间里大吵大嚷直到天亮——我可能分不清恐惧和爱情的区别。”  
莉莉的手放在西弗勒斯肩膀上，刚要说什么，他们便一同听到了走廊传来的脚步声，而后有人敲了敲图书室虚掩的门，“请问是伊万斯小姐和斯内普先生吗？”  
是布莱克的声音。莉莉侧头对西弗勒斯挑了下眉毛，回道，“是的。请问你要进来坐一坐吗？”  
“不了，我想，不过仍然感谢你的提议。”布莱克彬彬有礼地说，“斯内普夫人写了封回函，请我代为转交给西弗勒斯·斯内普先生。”  
西弗勒斯和莉莉又交换了一个眼神。布莱克有礼到判若两人——倒不如说这人给自己套了一层礼仪的外壳，令任何人都挑不出毛病来，显示出他的贵族风范。  
这封信必须要西弗勒斯亲自去拿了。他起身后不自知地整理了一下衣物，拉开了门。布莱克站在走廊上，看起来洗过了澡，头发重新梳好；也换上了他在室内常穿的服装，简洁，但昂贵。而他的站姿——如果一定要找出一个词形容他的站姿，那么就是优雅——他优雅地站在那里，身形令西弗勒斯想起莎士比亚所称赞的那位年轻恋人。  
将信封递给西弗勒斯时，西弗勒斯闻到了布莱克手腕上古龙水的味道。  
“斯内普夫人一切安好。”布莱克这样说，“她已收到了你的信件，并请我将回函转交与你。”  
西弗勒斯竟然有些恍惚。他在古龙水的氤氲中接过了信件。这个布莱克跟早上的判若两人。可他见过自己的母亲了，那他见到老斯内普了吗？他发现自己对老斯内普的评价名副其实了吗？他是否会因为出身，进一步地厌恶与贬低西弗勒斯？  
“感谢你。”西弗勒斯只能这样说，同时想，看来自己的信件是没有被发现了。  
而布莱克竟然对他微微低头示意，“不客气。”随后就离开了。  
西弗勒斯站在走廊上，对着布莱克的背影，百思不得其解。  
还是莉莉把西弗勒斯拉回图书室的，她关紧了门，“要不是你是西弗勒斯，他是布莱克，我还真的以为这是在求偶呢。”她说，“我只读到过类似的文字，而詹姆直接跳过了这步。”  
那古龙水气味还在西弗勒斯鼻尖萦绕，让他开始头疼。在好友兴奋地注视下，他把信往自己脸上一盖，倒在沙发上，假装自己没听到莉莉的任何话语。

*

结果西弗勒斯晚上就发烧了。虽然只是低烧，但还是请了医生过来——布莱克骑马去霍格莫德镇上请的。莉莉则一直在西弗勒斯身边陪伴他。西弗勒斯觉得这太夸张了，他只不过有些发热，睡上一晚，第二天早上就好了。  
“你总要让布莱克先生有表现的机会呀！”听了他的想法后，莉莉笑了半天后才说出这句话。  
西弗勒斯靠着床头，背后塞了三个软枕，“我真的不认为他在求偶——”  
“应该把这个词换成追求。”莉莉原本坐在西弗勒斯床边的椅子上，现在已经笑到了趴在被子上，正好压着西弗勒斯的腿。“天啊，西弗勒斯，你对布莱克先生的偏见这么重吗。”  
西弗勒斯的头又开始疼了，原本喝完药后好了很多。“这不是偏见。”他揉着额头，仿佛能直接摸到里面的头骨。他太瘦了，脂肪很少——太瘦了，又一项不符合大众Omega审美标准的地方。  
“好吧，如果你一定要这么想。”莉莉趴在那里，拍了拍西弗勒斯的腿，“那你就当布莱克先生热爱骑马吧，虽然詹姆说他和布莱克先生是这里最喜欢骑马的两个人。”  
“那波特一定向你夸耀了自己的骑术。”  
“他可没有夸大！”莉莉脸红了，兴奋地坐直了身体，“今天上午，在他和布莱克先生去骑马去镇上之前，他俩在庭院里比赛来着。”  
早上西弗勒斯将信交给布莱克之后，就回房间看书了，不知道竟然错过了一场赛马。“结果是波特赢了？”  
“当然！”莉莉说，“他们都骑得很好，这么短的路程里，还跳过了两张长椅——”  
“看来还特意请人把长椅搬出来当障碍了。”  
“诶呀！”莉莉又拍了一下西弗勒斯的腿，“关键是他们骑得真好！布莱克先生最后差一点点就赶上了詹姆。之后他俩说要比赛着跑去霍格莫德镇，赌的是布莱克先生母亲留下来的一顶帽子。”  
“一顶女帽？”西弗勒斯疑惑，“好奇怪的赌注。”  
莉莉耸了耸肩，“那帽子看起来更像是他们之间的一个玩笑。”她用手简单梳理了一下头发，刚才她太兴奋了，头发有些凌乱。“说远了——其实布莱克先生可以派其他人去找医生啊。”  
西弗勒斯沉默了一会，低头盯着自己的双手。他双手交叠放在被子上。“你今天对布莱克先生突然大为改观。”他说。  
莉莉将背向后靠住椅背。“是啊。”她说，“詹姆跟我讲了一些布莱克先生过去的事情……我不知道，马尔福夫人会给你怎样的回复。但布莱克先生绝不是你之前想的那样子。”  
“我对他的观点还没有改变呢。”  
“我们都只相信自己愿意相信的。”莉莉拉起了西弗勒斯的手，西弗勒斯这才注意到自己手心有一层薄汗。“等你愿意问我这件事的时候，想要知道布莱克先生的朋友们对他的感受时，我就把今天詹姆讲的事情告诉你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. 我知道那个时代有英式桌球，但是具体细节不确定  
> pss. 西里斯自己的原生家庭很窒息，所以他看到有相同窒息家庭的人就会有些同情


End file.
